McAllister Prep
by creativemind111
Summary: Welcome to McAllister Prep, where the richest of the richest attend.Bella's new there and she meets the breathtaking Edward Cullen...who she hates already. Is there no hope for them? Rated T Just in case. I added two of my characters in here. So Enjoy.
1. Intros and Enemies

I decided to give this new story whirl... Please tell me if it's good, again, Sophia and Derek are in here. I decided to change Bella's personality a bit, she was a little too weak for me.

Disclaimer: Most of these characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, I'm just having fun with them.

Enjoy.

* * *

**McAllister Prep**

* * *

By creativemind111

* * *

Bella's POV

"Here we are," grunted the taxi driver, "McAllister Prep." He stopped the cab and got out to unload my bags, I took a deep breath and looked outside my window...

One word: Whoa.

****

"No Jess, I really have time-- look I've got to go," a petite, brown-eyed girl walked in, she was pretty cute. But from what I've seen cute... is average. My fashion designer mother had sent me here when she had a nervous break-down near her deadline, 'It'll be a lot easier on me Bells.' she said, against my protesting. I had seen the pamphlet on her desk, but I hadn't really believe that she would actually follow through on it.

McAllister Prep.

Located in the deep enclosures of the Green Mountains, Vermont. It was a place where the rich of the rich would send their kids, very secluded so no paparazzi or terrorist could get in and kidnap an important person's child for money or something. The school offered the basic classes and the advanced, those who survived through the courses were guaranteed a spot in any ivy league college... even Oxford.

As a result you see a lot of movie stars here, the child actors, except their treated as normal beings here, you can't scream, "OMG! THere's Dakota Fanning!" or something like that.

"Hi I'm Angela," the girl repeated for the second time, I snapped back to reality and managed to pull off a convincing smile. "Hi, I'm Isabella Swan." Angela's eyes widened, "Is your mother the fashion designer of Diorvinee??"

"Um.." suddenly this was getting uncomfortable, "Yeah."

"Wow, my mom loves her designs," she began to dig in her closet for something.

I searched my brain to change the subject, "So who are your parents?"

Angela shrugged, "Oh, my father is just a member of the US government, I think part of the Office of National AIDS Policy." Great, my mom is a great fashion designer that's having a mental break down and her dad is preventing a disease that could kill millions. And yet my mom will be on the magazines... where is the justice in that?

"Great," was my only answer.

"I know, nothing compared to yours," she shrugged, she flipped her hair over her shoulder, "So what classes do you have?"

"Um, honestly, I just got something called Junior Academy on my schedule.."

"Seriously? That's for the students that get the top score on the entrance exam!! Wow pretty and smart!"

I blushed, "I'm not that pretty. I probably will be with the loser kids."

"Honestly Bella, both of you parents must be pretty gorgeous. You'll fit in just fine." she scoffed.

"Umm thanks... I guess." Fitting in here was the least of my worries.

****

"This is, Isabella Swan, please make her feel welcome here." I looked up to see some of the most gorgeous faces I have ever seen, seriously, just perfect. But when I looked at the back row, my heart stopped, their were to faces that I had first thought were angels. Both had bronze eyes and were incredibly pale. But had such a clear complexion and such perfect faces, I could have sworn that they had been air-brushed.

"I'm sorry," the teacher snapped me back out of thought, "But you're going to have to sit at the back next to Alice, Alice?" One of the angels raised her hand and grinned widely at me.

"Hi! I'm Alice!" she said as I sat down.

"Yeah, I know," was the first thing that came out of my mouth, actual, I kind of snapped at her, this caused that smile of hers smile to drop a bit, she almost continued when the other angel spoke, "Don't waste your time Alice, the superficial doll isn't going to listen to your nonsense," he looked at me with his lazy hazel eyes.

"Excuse me?" was my cold answer.

This time he smirked, "Forgive us your highness for basking in your glow. We're obviously not good enough to be around your presence."

"Screw you," I snapped back.

"Your place or mine?" he answered.

I narrowed my eyes, "Both. You are going to yours, and I'm going to mine."

"Ouch."

"Cullen! Swan! First and last warning!" barked the teacher.

"Aww, teach, just getting to know each other!" Edward responded. The teacher just gave him a glare. I sighed and turned to Alice, "Look I'm sorry, I'm just not used to interacting with people, y'know?"

Alice smiled, her face brightened once more, "It's okay. You wanna eat with us at lunch? We could introduce you to our family!"

"Um...Sure?" I hoped that sounded at least a little convincing.

****

"Stay away from him," hissed girl with too much make-up on.

"What?" I wonder if staying here would make me a mono-syllabic idiot.

"From Edward, retard, stop flirting with him, it's sickening--Hey Edward!" she puffed out her chest, waved and blew him a kiss. Which he caught and pretended to put in his pocket-- ick.

I rolled my eyes, "Hypocrite."

She narrowed her heavily mascaraed eyelids, "Your an hyporate! You know, I was thinking--"

"Oh, thinking now are we?" I mocked.

"And," she continued, ignoring my interruption, "I thought we were going to be great friends, but I changed my mind."

"Excellent, so does the new one work better?" I cocked my head to the side.

She then threw me a death glare and began to walk away. From behind me I heard a clap. I turned to see another pale faced angel, with dark curley hair and bronze eyes, she had a heart shaped face with a sweet smile.

"Excuse me, could I have a copyright for those combacks because those were the best insults I have ever heard." she laughed.

"Uh, thanks?"

"Hi, I'm Sophia, Alice has told me about you," I had to hand it to Alice, for a petite girl she spreads news fast.

"Um, I'm Bella, Swan. Junior."

She laughed, it sounded like bells chiming, "I know, I'm a sophomore." she took a step closer, it was funny she seemed to position herself a slightly farther away than a person would when engaging in a conversation.

"Since it's lunch time, you want to walk with me to the cafeteria? That is if you don't mind making a few stops along the way?"

"Okay." I followed her.

****

Okay, first thing about private schools, they don't have just your average hair-net-lunch-lady-mysterious-looking-meat type of cafeteria. It's like... a restaurant, or a buffet. Seriously I feel like I'm on some soap opera where everything's perfect. Talk about "the OC". Except their is a beautiful mountain right outside the balcony. If I wasn't sent here against my own will, this may have no been so bad...

"Okay, Bella, this is my sister Alice Cullen, you've already met her, our other brother Emmett," Emmett was...enormous, I mean it, huge, the body of a serious buff, but no too buff, body builder, he had a "big-brother" aura about him, and wouldn't stop grinning. "This is his girlfriend Rosalie," suddenly all those models and actresses around us seemed like a gargoyle, Rosalie was beautiful, she was the kind of girl that would destroy any person's self-esteem by just being in the same room. Seriously.

"Her twin brother Jasper, who's dating Alice," Jasper looked up from the very thick book reading and nodded, he smiled very shyly, totally different from Alice, giving a whole no meaning of 'opposites attract'.

"And their younger brother, Derek, my boyfriend" Derek was pretty cute, as in boy-band cute, he looked a singer, standard blond hair etc...

"Everyone this is Isabella Swan, her mother's Renee Swan, cool huh?"

Rosalie looked at me once and smiled, "Oh yeah, I've heard of her, she's famous in Europe right?"

'Um think so.' that's what I was going to say when, whoop-de-do, he comes up from behind me, hugs my waist and rests his chin on my shoulder.

"Hmm, stalking me Bella? Just in time, today sucks, why don't you whisper the three sweet little words that will make it better?" his eyes twinkled with tease.

I pretended to be in deep thought, "Hmm, what three words, oh, I know, how about, 'Go to Hell?'"

Instead of looking insulted he burst out laughing, a roar came from Emmett as well. So loud that the whole cafeteria turned to look at us, including Edward, who was clinging to my back.

That same girl that had confronted me threw me a look.

Yeah, not bad for a first day.

* * *

What do you think? I wrote it on a whim and decided to post it. Please tell me!!


	2. Exposures and Embarrassment

* * *

Bella's POV

**Days spent here: 4**

**Description of Stay: Hell**

Ever since Edward's little 'affection' during lunch I've been getting the middle finger, glares and threatening glances. The only one, I mean ones (suprisingly) that have been nice to me is that S.O.B's family, oh and Angela.

Needless to say, I hate Renee even more now.

****

"Bella! Over here!" Alice called, okay, another thing about this school, it has its own mall. Yup, you heard me, it has it's on little mall, okay not so little, it's pretty nice, with its own food court and movie theatre. The mall provides many job opportunities for the very poor sons and daughters of the local farmers that live around the mountains. Extra cash you know? It's also very convenient because the nearest_ industrialized_ town around here, is probably like, 2 hours away.

Yeah, this school is that isolated.

Anyway, Alice invited me to lunch on the weekend to hang out with her, Rosalie and Sophia. A nice girl-to-girl shopping celebration of me transferring here. I wasn't really in the mood for celebrating, but hey, let's have Alice have her fun okay?

****

"Alice!! Help?" I yelped from the fitting room, so far it was only me and her, Sophia and Rosalie phoned that they would come later, with Emmett, Jasper and Derek. Alice didn't even want to wait for them, she tugged me to the nearest store and in a flash she had a armful of clothes and had shoved me into the fitting room. And for these past few minutes I was trying to figure out if an article of clothing was a skirt or a tube top.

This was not what I signed up for.

"Bella?" Sophia's voice sounded from outside. I smiled with relief, someone who could help, "Hey Sophia, the doors unlocked, help me!" I heard a chuckled that totally didn't sound like Sophia, and the door opened--

Edward.

Note to self: Lock the door, even if expecting Sophia.

I realized I only had my jeans and a bra on.

Crap.

"Darn, with pants and a bra," he snapped his fingers, "If could've seen you naked, I would've died happily."

I churned my brain for anything, _anything_ that could get me out of this situation, "Oh yeah?" trying to keep my tone light, "If I had seen you naked I would've died laughing."

Edward smirked, "Do you want to test that out?" he took a step closer to me and reached to close the door.

"No, Edward, wai--" I was about to scream, 'Bloody Murder!!', when Alice appeared at the opening, "Edward! What are you doing here?" She didn't seem to care about the fact that I was half naked in front of her brother.

"Just checking on Bella," he chuckled again as he left the room, "See ya later Bells." I stiffened, oh great, now he gave me a nickname, it's all downhill from there...

"Bella?" Alice raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"What is it Alice?" I sighed.

"Sophia and Rosalie are here with the guys. Ready?"

"Yeah, okay, just give me a sec."

****

"Hey guys!" Alice skipped cheerfully to the table in the food court. There was Sophia, Derek, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. They smiled as we approached the table. Jasper grinned, transforming to a completely different person, as Alice floated on to his lap, he wound his arms her waist and pulled her to his chest.

"Hi!" I smiled, Sophia motioned to a chair next to her and I sat down.

"So, how was the shopping trip?" Emmet asked innocently.

I narrowed my eyes, "You knew. And you left me along with Alice. I bet you came twenty minutes late on purpose."

"Hey what can I say, there was traffic on the way.." he smirked.

I glared at him, not because his absence kept me with Alice but because I met _someone _during the time we were waiting for them...

****

We went back to school the next day, I know I know, I wish weekends could last forever.

I began to unpack my bags, neither Alice nor Edward, much to my relief, hadn't come yet.

"I saw you at the mall tramp," hissed a nasally voice behind me. I turned to see a green-eyed blond glaring at me.

I smiled, "I'm sorry I can't hear you, congestion must be a side-effected from a nose job." She made a 'hmph!' and walked away. Just when I got rid of that distraction--

"Good morning sunshine."

Great

I turned and put on the same fake smile, "Bite me."

"Ha! No personality change I see." Edward chuckled.

"Well its a good thing you can see, cause you're deaf, leave me alone." I turned away from him and began to fiddle with something.

"Aww come on give mine a chance Swan, I know how to please a woman.."

"Then please leave me alone." I said snidely.

He didn't get to say anything else because the teacher began the lesson, I noticed the seat next to me was empty, "Where's Alice?" I finally whispered reluctantly.

"Oh? What happened to leave you alone?"

"Just answer the question."

"She's busy."

"Doing?..."

"Taking a nature hike."

I rolled my eyes, "Ha ha, no seriously."

"No joke, everyone else left too, well except Sophia." I didn't answer, I had made a mistake talking to him, why did I really think I was going to get a serious answer from him??

****

Well he was right, sort of, everyone was gone, and like he said. Sophia remained. She waved me over toward where she was sitting alone, I checked for Edward than sat down next to her.

"Hey Soph, where's everyone?" I asked.

"Oh, taking a hike." Seriously?

"Uh is that allowed?" I tried going on.

"Yes," she then changed the subject, asking me about the clothes that Alice had bought me.

"Yo! Swan!" I heard. The whole cafeteria turned to see this guy, baby faced, spiked hair, grinning ear-to-ear, "I heard you play ball!" he continued.

"Excuse me?" This suddenly made him a little uncomfortable he strides across the cafeteria until he reached our table, he nodded at Sophia and turned to me, "I saw you during PE and you were ballin'!!" I rolled my eyes, great know he's trying to be all gangster-ish.

"Um, thanks?"

"Cool, after school we're having a mock game, wanna come?" he smiled hopefully. I turned to Sophia, she could obviously see my desperation. She nodded her head, she silently said, "Make friends."

I groaned and turned around, "Okay."

"Great!!" he grinned and practically bounced away.

Yeah, yeah, make friends.

* * *

Edward's POV


	3. Tears and Confessions

A little fluff. But some important details, enjoy.

* * *

Aaand we're back to school.

Fun.

Everything is kind of hectic right now. Why? The annual festival celebrating the opening of the year is almost here, actually its today. It's supposed to be some kind of introductory thing, like open house, therefore... parents.

Including mine.

Renee.

I haven't had much communication between her since the breakdown, actually the last thing I said to her was "Why me!? You're having the breakdown, get therapy!!" SO you can see why this is going to a little awkward.

"Bella! They're here!" squealed Angela, through the metal iron gates of the school came a long line of limo-sines, that had picked up the parents as they arrived from the airport; compliments of the school of course. I tried to look through the tinted windows to see if Renee was in any of them passed out drunk from too much of the complimentary champagne.

I was that nervous.

Finally they all stopped and somehow lined up in some orderly fashion. One stopped in front of me, oh please let her be sick and cancel let that not be--

"Bella!" too late.

Surprisingly Renee bounced out of the limo as the chauffeur opened it, she actually looked happy, her cheeks flushed and she emitted a healthy aura. Totally not what I was expecting. Truth be told, I had a tissue pack in my back pocket just in case.

"Hey mom--" I started to say, but then someone else gets out with her, someone...young and kind of good looking, someone who was a guy. He kind of looked like Jude Law, no not the actual Jude Law though, the real one was getting several cars down. Anyway, I thought he was my mom's new bodyguard when, hello, they hold hands.

Oh so that was their relationship.

I tried to start over again, "Hi mom, who's this?" I blurt out, very smooth Bella.

"Oh honey, this is Phil, he is a baseball player for the Suns." Suns?! who are the"Suns". the only "Suns" I knew where the basketball team (I'm a baseball fanatic) and the one in the sky!!

"Hi," I said weakly.

"Hello," he smiled with the same tenacity, it seems Renee was the only comfortable one here.

"I met him when I went to a runway show," she continued, not sensing the awkwardness.

"Um" I bite my lip, "This may seem a little rude, but what is a baseball player doing at a runway show?" I know, rude, but I had to ask.

This got him smiling, "My buddy Jimmy's wife got us in."

Right a likely story.

"Great!" I smiled, trying to seem enthusiatstic, this seemed to make Renee happier. She babbled on, not knowing that I wasn't really listening to her, but was in a train of thought, this was the new Renee, at least she seemed happier.

I sensed someone looking at me, I snapped my head up and saw Edward looking at me, eyes full of curiosity. He was being embraced by a woman, I think his mother, a very beautiful mother, she was slightly round but had a mother like aura about her. Like her sons and daughter she had a pale complexion and had hazel eyes. She too turned to look at me and her lips moved as she spoke with the man next to her. He was blond and was incredibly good looking, better looking than all the movie stars around us.

Alice saw me and waved and brought her family over, "Hi Bella!" she smiled, "Is this your mother?" she looked behind me, I had forgotten about her and uh her new boyfriend.

"Yeah, Alice, this is my mother Renee and her boyfriend, uh, Bill?" I guessed. Phil turned a little pink, he cleared his throat, "Actually, its Phil." Oops, my mistake.

The blond man stepped up, "Nice to meet you," he offered his hand to shake, "I'm Carlisle Cullen." Wait, the Carlisle Cullen?? He wrote so many medical books!! A genius.

Phil shooke his hand, "I'm Phil, nice to meet you too."

Edward's mom also came up, "I'm Esme, Cullen, Carlisle's wife," she smiled.

Renee's eyes widened, "Esme Cullen? The woman who has her own interior designing company??"

Esme smiled, "You seem to be familiar with my work."

"Yes," Renee smiled back, "I own four of your books."

"And I, love your designs, I have a few of them myself," Esme grinned back.

"I'm flattered," Renee blushed, though this was probably no surprise, many celebrities wore Diorvinee.

Phil on the other hand decided to strike up a conversation with Carlisle, "So, Carlisle, what do you do for a living?"

Carlisle replied in the same casual tone, "I'm a neuro-surgeon."

"Wow, impressive," Phil whistled, probably didn't know what the hell that meant..

I interrupted, "Are you the Carlisle Cullen, who wrote the many books certified by Stanford Medical themselves?"

"Yes, thank you." he smiled.

"I have hopes of becoming a neurosurgeon as well," I smiled.

"Huh?" Phil replied, this was probably the reason this guy was in sports, clearly not the brightest crayon in the box.

Carlisle chuckled, "Edward was right."

I reddened, "What did Edward say about me?" I was going to kill him.

"Oh, you are a very bright young lady, perhaps I could recommend you to some of colleagues."

"Really? Thank you!" I smiled, feeling happier than I had felt in days.

I introduced my mother and her new beau to the others and whisked them away to the conference hall, where they would have get a presentation from the dean and then be escorted to the dining hall. But the students were done until they waved their parents good bye afterwords.

I joined Alice and the others in the temporary mess hall laid out in another building that was just as large.

"Well," I sighed, "That went well."

Jasper laughed, "Why do you feel so stressed?"

"What?" Did he just ask why do I _feel _so 'stressed'?. I saw Alice shoot Jasper a look,

"I mean, why do you _look_ so stressed." he stammered.

"Oh, Renee didn't tell me about Phil," I breathed, and froze in shock, did I just tell that to him?

"Phil?" Emmett asked, "You introduced him to us."

"No," I shook my head, it was impossible to lie to these people, "I just met him today, she didn't tell me about him at all." I finally told them about why I was hear and my reaction to seeing my mother, how she was so happy with another man... another man besides _him_.

"Oh," Sophia patted my hand, "As long as she's happy it's okay right?"

"I guess," I frowned.

It was okay right?

The fact that my mother didn't need me anymore.

****

I sent Renee and Phil, not Bill, off and returned to my dorm. Angela was there, studying.

"Studying again Ange?" I teased. I heard her mumbling something like, 'We all can't be geniuses like you' and continued. I plopped down on my bed and sighed, that went well.

I put my Ipod earphones on and turned up the volume so that I could block out anything. But suddenly it began to feel a little too stuffy in here, I yanked them off and the next thing I know I was on the open basketball courts, shooting some hoops.

I remembered basketball, one of the best things of my life. I had stopped playing ever since...he died. I let out a frustrated yell and chucked the ball at the three pointer line-- it went in.

Then I hear clapping from behind me, oh no, "Excellent Swan, finally your anger is useful for something."

"Go away," I sniffed, great now I was crying.

"Yikes, why the water works?" Edward said as he came up from behind me.

"I'm not crying... It's cold and the wind is making my eyes water." I retorted.

"Swan, there's not even a breeze tonight. I can tell somethings wrong," then I heard him murmur, 'Well, I know someone who tell me whats wrong..' I chose to ignore it.

"Whatever," I muttered and shot another basket, two points.

"Fine, one game?" he challenged as he took the ball from me.

I rolled my eyes, "Please, you can't even keep up with me," I scoffed.

He smirked, "Surprise me, c'mon, one game and the first to score wins, if I win you tell me what's wrong."

I didn't answer, he began to make chicken noises. Annoyed a grabbed the ball, "Fine. Begin."

I took off down the court, he wasn't even near me, this was going to be to easy. Suddenly a shadow figure appeared behind me, as I shot the basket, it was going to go in.

Then Edward pops up out of no where are blocks me, when i turn around he's down the court and had shot a lay-up. He turns and shoots me a smile, "You were saying?"

"Cheater," I muttered under my breath, I turn to get off of the court.

"Ah ah ah," he uses the tone that makes me really want to hit him, "I won, and you know what my prize was." He motions to a bench close by.

Uh oh.

I make a face but sit down, next to him. He's silent waiting for me to start.

"Can't I do anything else? Anything at all??" I'd already revealed enough secrets to his family.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, "Well," my heart skipped a beat, maybe he was kind, "You could wash my car... in a bikini." Or not.

"You don't have a car," I snapped, like I could trust him to come up with a rational response.

"Actually," he said keeping his tone serious, "Have you checked the underground parking garage, I think my Camero needs a little waxing." He then made a motion like the 'Karate Kid', "Wax on, wax off." he laughed. I nudged him, "Fine," I didn't giggle..well maybe a little.

Then I took a deep breath and looked up into the night sky, one year, "Two years," I began, "Two years since he died." I closed my eyes, my eyes began to sting, oh great more tears, "My father, Charlie." I managed to open my eyes and look at Edward, he was silent.

"He was an average man, a police officer, one of the best, and my mother was staying over at a friends house in Forks, Washington... When she was almost mauled by a bear. Charlie saved her, only using one bullet. She fell in love with him instantly. Back then she was just starting her career. They got married and had me a year later.

But times were tough, Renee wanted to move to Hollywood to promote her line instead of staying at Forks, she tried to convince him to move with her, he tried to do the same, convince her to stay. Neither wanted to changed their life for the other. So they separated. I alternated between them, Charlie during the summers and Renee during the school year. It was alright, they were happy and single. But..." One tear escaped.

"It was fate, Charlie had gotten a new girlfriend, her name was Helen Cope, a secretary of a high school. He was driving to her house on a rainy evening, she just had to see him... I think he was going to propose to her," I choked, "It was late and his tires skidded..." my voice trailed off, I couldn't say anymore.

Edward shifted and turned to look at me, I thought he was going to make one of his rude comments to make it work but--

He smiled, a crooked smile, "Yeah, I know how you feel..."

"How? You have both of your parents!"

"Actually, I'm adopted, we all are, we all kind of lost our parents, it's just luck that we're all here together." he smiled a hard wry smile.

"I-i'm sorry."

He sat back down next to me, "You know Swan," he started, "You can't really control what happens. What happens, happens He wouldn't want you to feel down and mope around, just continue living...for him right?" He looked up at the stars.

I could only gap, who was this Edward?

"Just don't forget him and make him proud.." he finished.

I nudged him, "What's this, the great pessimistic Edward has finally broken down?"

He grinned back, "Don't get used to it Swan, it's a one time thing. You just... looked a little sad together when you saw Renee and...I wanted to--" he suddenly got up, "Never mind." He strides away, he then stopped a few yards away from me, "Be careful." he whispered and walked away-- leaving me alone in the darkness.

* * *

Yes, yes, Edward Cullen is finally a little nice to Bella. You've finally met Bella's mom and Phil, along with the Cullen's guardians...

And yes, they're vampires in this one...

Review.

creativemind111


	4. Irateness and Trouble

Bit of a warning Bella's a bit annoying with her whining but, it kind of plays a part in this scene, so just bear with me.

* * *

Bella's POV

"Bella!!" Alice squeals as she runs toward me, everyone suddenly stares at us as Alice kisses me on the cheek hello, "Guess what?" she says excitedly, "Now that visits from parents are over, the fun begins!!"

Yes, thank _god_ that day was over, Renee was gone, I wouldn't see her until summer break, all was happy, now nothing was so terrible about high school no--

"Homecoming!!"

Or not.

"W-what?" I asked weakly.

"Yeah, not we have the homecoming dance! This means dress shopping, shoe shopping, pedicures, spa treatment.." she droned on and one until we got to class, where Edward was sitting. He saw my drained face and smirked.

"Hey Alice, Swan." he nodded.

"Hi Edward!" Alice squealed, I nodded back tiredly. I suddenly remembered two nights ago when I had confessed my 'sins' for his prize for beating me in basketball. Would he bring that up, or try to embarrass me? Maybe be he had changed; he seemed different that night maybe there was a kindred spirit in him--

"Soo," he said casually, "Who's your date for homecoming?" I sucked in my breath, he was listening, I shot him a warning glance, today was not the day to mess with me, he ignored it and continued, "How about...Eric? He's the class president right? Plain and boring, a perfect match!" he looked at me straight in the eye and grinned, it was full of mock and entertainment, okay, I take back what I said, he had not changed, in fact I will always wonder: Does this guy do anything else besides make my life more miserable than it already is??

I opened my mouth to spot another retort but instead groaned and put my head down on my desk.

Why me?

****

"I'm going to make reservation for the dinner and--"

I interrupted her, "Alice, stop, I don't even thing I'll even be going."

This silenced her, but only for a second, "W-what!? Why not? It's going to be so much fun a-and they'll be live music from our students, like the Jonas Brothers an--"

"Alice! This dance- is not mandatory. So I'm not going."

Her face fell, I automatically felt really bad for raining on her parade, I tried to fix it, "Alice, I'm just not much of a party person and I'll ruin your night just by being there.."

"B-but there's a rumor that you'll be elected homecoming princess!!" she whined.

"No, thank you, I don't want to be apart of that."

"Why not?"

"My attitude, not fun remember?"

"I don't mind."

"I don't have anything to wear!"

"Uh, shop-a-holic remember?"she rolled her eyes pointing to herself, "Please?"

"Unh-uhn."

"Pretty please?" she said flashing me her 'Bambi eyes'

"No."

"Pretty please with sugar, honey and cherry on top?"

"O-nay." I still held my ground.

"Fine," she snapped, her eyes narrowing, she then whirled around and stormed down the halls. I was left there to stand in shock, Alice had never gotten angry, at least not with me before, even when I had sulked during all those shopping trips, she never ever got upset.

Never.

I decided to head the other direction to get to my next class, for fear of running into her again. Along the way I debated with myself, how would I make amends with Alice? Maybe I could take her on another shopping trip and let her get me whatever she wanted or--

"Hey Bella," said a guy's voice from behind me, I turned to see Eric, coincidentally, if I hadn't hated Edward I would say he was a psychic.

"Hi Eric..uh, what do you want?" I asked, I checked my cell, two minutes until second period, he'd better hurry.

"W-would you like to go with me to homecoming?" he stammered, actually he kind of shouted, this kind of got the crowded hall's attention, I heard whispering and giggling.

Great this was going to make rejecting him even more embarrassing.

"Oh, uh, I don't really think I'm coming Eric, sorry," I said, trying to look apologetic.

"Oh," he said turning red, talk about awkward, "Sorry," he blurt out quickly, then turned and ran down the hall. From the corner of my eyes I could see Edward, through the crowd, looking at me rather intently. He raised his eyebrows when he realized I had noticed him, he flashed a crooked grin, that made even me catch my breath and then gave me a thumbs up-- whatever that meant, then turned and walked down another hall.

And I _thought _it was going to be smooth sailing from now on.

* * *

Hey everyone!! Yes I'm back, sigh, so busy, but I finally have some time to fit writing into my schedule, hopefully when summer vacation comes I have time to write more!!

This chapter was put out to let you know that I have returned (that's why it's so short!). Keep looking for more updates!!

Oh and review.

creativemind111


	5. Manipulation and Blunder

* * *

Bella's POV

I slowly made my way to first period all I could think of was that Alice was mad at me. How could I make this up to her? She was my first friend here. On top of that, everyone had been busy for the homecoming, which was a week away and the first basketball game that was tomorrow, the first game of the season, against our enemies Dartford Academy. Needless to say, everything was pretty hectic right now.

Back to Alice, I am so screwed--

"Hello Bella," a quiet voice said, I turned to see Sophia behind me.

"Hey Sophia," I smiled absently, "What's up."

"Oh nothing," she sighed, "Just Alice."

"W-what's wrong with Alice?" I asked.

"Well,", she then suddenly grabbed me by the shirt and practically lifted me off of the ground, apparently very strong for her size, "Bella! Alice is upset but she won't tell me what's wrong!! And whenever we ask, she'll only say your name!!"

I froze, she was that upset?

"I'm sorry," I replied pathetically.

"For what? What did you do?"

"I'm not going to homecoming..."

"What!? So that's why..." she said thoughtfully letting me down, "That's explains it, homecoming is the most important part of Alice's life, except for prom, she has never been to a dance, so she was actually excited for this year."

"C'mon," I said nervously, I had a bad feeling, "It can't be that bad." But the look on Sophia's told me it was, "D-do you want me to talk to her?"

Sophia shrugged, "It probably won't help, she's gone into some isolation state right now.."

Oh no.

"Maybe," I knew I was going to regret this, "I could, uh, go--But just this once, for Alice. SO she can feel better--"

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU BELLA!!" a petite figure knocked me down. Apparently Alice herself was another unbelievably strong person for her size.

"Alice?" I gasped in surprise.

Alice let get up and squealed, "YAY!I knew Sophia could convince you!"

Here comes reality:

Tricked. That's what happened, gullible me was tricked.

"Sophia.." I turned. Sophia was grinning, "Sorry Bells, now Alice my payment?" I saw them hand off a small white envelope, "Here," Alice giggled, "It was a little too much but as long as it's done the job."

"Traitor," I muttered.

"Say all you want, but you already said you would!" Alice sang as she skipped down the hallway, dragging me along.

****

The thing about Alice, is that she's not procrastinator, right after school she dragged me to the mall and began looking for dresses. Sophia and Rosalie eventually met us there.

"Ooh, Bella look at this one!!" she squealed for the seventeenth time. It was electric blue with sparkles.

"It's nice, but, it's a little too, uh bright" I sighed. So far I had disagreed with all of her the other's choices-- they were all...not me, "Alice, let's take a break-- hey wait!" there it was, I spotted the perfect dress, plain but not too plain and matched perfectly with the shoes I wanted to use. I strode forward to take it off the rack when--

"Excuse me," a snooty voice pushed me aside and took the dress from my clutches.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want this dress?" sneered the same girl that had approached me at the beginning of the year, what was her name Joanne? Janice?

"Uh yeah," I replied, I think I made that obvious when my hand was reaching out for it.

"Too bad, mine!" she turned on her heal and walked away.

"Bitch," I muttered.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, Rosalie was suddenly next to me, "It's okay Bella, we'll find a better one, besides why wear a dress that that bad taste Jessica likes." Oh that was what her name was, Jessica, another name to add to my hit list.

I groaned, why bother, I should just go their in my grandma's dress and her orthopedic shoes.

****

I tiredly took off my shoes and climbed into bed.

I didn't get one thing done today, Alice had said that she would look for a dress online and Sophia would soon drive to the city for her shoes and would look for mine as well. For my makeup Rose said--

The door opened and Angela came in, making out with--

Hello, Ben, class valedictorian.

Yow, apparent geeks have the ability to 'get it on'.

Ew.

"Bella!" she turned pink, "Your back early!" she looked anxiously at her newly found, um, boyfriend, "Um, Ben I'm sor--"

"No, it's okay, I'll go," I got up and quickly put back my shoes, "Have fun you two." Angela gave me a apologetic smile, mouthed 'Thank you' and closed the door behind me.

Now where would I go?

Only one place.

The basketball courts.

Unfortunately it wasn't empty.

****

Me old friend, 'gangeter wanna-be' boy was there.

"Bella!" called grinning ear to ear, "Wanna play?"

Why not? I needed to relieve the tension somehow.

"I'm sorry, I don't know your name," I said trying to look sincere, honestly I didn't care but I couldn't go throughoout game calling him 'White boy' or something.

"Mike," he said proudly, "Mike Newton." Oh that explained his arrogance and his love for basketball, his father was James Newton, the only American basketball player to be transferred to four different teams in six seasons.

How he's proud of that? I'll never know.

"Okay Mike, what's the stakes?" I asked.

"A ten minute game. Losers do whatever the winner wants."

"Deal," we shook hands.

By now their was a small crowd gathering around the court, great witnesses, to see him lose. One of his friends-- Cody I think came with the ball with in his hands, "Ready?" We nodded and took position.

Cody tossed the game and--

It was on.

I took the ball and sped down the court, scoring one goal for myself, I shot him a triumphant look. Mike sneered.

The game went on, it was a back and forth thing, until it was tied. Mike had the ball, he took off down the court, he lept to do a lay-up, four seconds, just as he was about to let go of the ball, 1 second, BAM! I blocked him, zero.

The score was 27-27

"TIE!" screamed Cody, it was followed by a cheer of the crowd, Mike was breathing heavily.

"Now what?" I asked, wiping off a sweat.

"Overtime," he smiled, "First one to score a basket in this round wins."

Excellent, pressure.

Again we did the jump shot, and again I got it, I took off dribbling down the court, I could hear the audience cheering, they knew I had it full on, I was going to win, I prepared to shoot when, a familiar shadow cast upon me, and suddenly the ball was gone, was this de ja vu?

I heard a basket getting scored on the other side of the court. Suddenly the crowd was silent.

Who had shot that? Mike as no where near me! There's no way he could have--

"My prize Swan?" a musical voice sounded from behind me.

Uh oh.

"Hey!" Mike yelled, "You weren't part of this game!!" Walkind toward the winner, clearly pissed.

"I am now Newton, you said whoever shot the basket in this round first would win. And I did." I sucked my breath in through my teeth. Okay, he did say that, stupid Mike, now I am under the command of--

"My prize Swan..." Edward grinned, "Is a date, one single date with you. Tomorrow after the game. I'll pick you up at eight."

And without another word he turned and walked off the court, leaving everyone, the crowd, Mike and espeically me struck with silence, stunned.

What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

Hopefully this makes up for the enormous period of time since the last update. Believe or not, summer has been busy busy.

I'll probably have another chapter out next week, that'll give you some time to review! The more I get the quicker I'll update!

creativemind111


	6. Discomfort and Snow

Yell at me later (when you review) read first...

* * *

Bella's POV

"Yow! You look hot Swan!" commented Mike before the game, apparently he was on the team as well.

"Eyes up here perv," I said as his eyes began to linger, um, elsewhere, he was just as bad as Edward.

"Come to cheer me on? Should have joined the cheer squad," he smirked.

"You wish Newton," I scoffed walking away.

"If only I had won the game," he muttered.

The game went pretty smoothly, we won, of course, despite Mike and his terrible lay-ups on offense, Edward scored half of the points on the scoreboard. By the end of game the 'enemy' team was half passed out. It wasn't the game that worried me, but the post-game.

I waited for Edward outside the boy's locker room, unfortunately he wasn't the first one I saw, other team members came out with their hair dripping wet from their showers. And apparently knew about Edward's little 'prize'.

"Swan! Treat our captain well!" called Devon.

"Whoo! He's in for a good night!" smirked Tyler.

Other players were catcalling and whistling commenting about my outfit and other physical appearances. Mike just scoffed and walked, muttering something about condoms being needed.

Boys can be _so_ charming sometimes.

"Two minutes before eight, Swan, you must be so anxious to see me." a velvety voice sang from behind me.

I rolled my eyes, "It's just convenience, I didn't feel like walking all the way back to my dorm to change for a forced date."

"Well, hello to you too Miss Optimistic. Shall we?" he smiled, okay, I'll give him style points, the team captain, was wearing a white T-shirt, khakis and scuffed up Vans. He looked like he just came out of a Abercrombie catalog, maybe even better.

I blushed scarlett, before I could say,"Let's just get this over with.."

****

Summing it up: it wasn't that bad.

I'm serious.

It was all very...sweet.

He took me to Italian, somewhere something called "La Bella", ironic I know. Where the waitresses and the seating attendant started flirting shamelessly, well until they saw me, their eyes sort of bugged out and I swear and from the looks of their faces a lot of colorful language were going through their heads.

Edward chuckled as he took off his jacket and sat down.

I began to look at the different menu items when I noticed that Edward was just staring at me, his faced filled with deep concentration.

"Is there something wrong with my face?" I broke his train of thought. He looked startled for a second then flashed me a crooked smile, that, I had to admit, took my breath away.

"No--"

"Hi there anything I can get you?" a deep voice interrupted us. We looked up to see this sixteen-year-old-ish, gangly built, long haired (that was tied into a pony tail), he had a , "I'm Jacob, your waiter." he grinned widely at me. Jacob smirked at Edward, he returned it with a cold glare.

"Two cokes."

"Coming right up," he looked at Edward-- reluctantly. While he walked away, Edward had just glared at him

I guess it was hard not being the center of attention for once.

The conversation was light, him asking about random stuff, Jacob kept popping in and out which caused Edward's annoyance to grow, causing Jacob's tip to get smaller and smaller, luckily

After we left I asked, "So what's up with you and Jacob?"

"Nothing," he almost said to quickly, he recovered, "He's a student at the neighboring school, St. Thomas, a Wolverine."

"Oh rivalry."

He chuckled darkly, "More than you know." I didn't ask anymore about that topic.

He walked me to my dorm room, I was trying to unlock my room when I stepped closer and put his hand on mine, I could feel his breath against my cheek. "You're forgetting something Swan?"

"Um. Let's see bra check, pants check, virginity check-- Nope, I'm good." I again tried to open the door, damn, of all the times to get jammed why now?

"My good-bye kiss?" he looked at me from under his eyelashes, "I've been behaving all night, don't I get a reward?"

"Gee, nope, why break your streak now?" I laughed nervously.

"Don't be nervous, I have lots of expiri--"

"Cullen! What the hell are you doing here? This is the girls' dorm!" shouted the head Senior, I smiled, let's see him get out of this. Unfortunately Mr. Cullen here did have experience of charming girls and other female faculty so he breezed by of getting in in trouble with ease.

****

"Bella!!" Sophia called from across the hall.

"Hey Soph, what's up?" I smiled back.

"Are you doing anything today?" she grinned excitedly.

"Um no, why?"

"Look outside dummy!"

Wow, apparently it was snowing, all the students and faculty had been waiting for this day all year, classes would be canceled for the day and finally they could pull out their snow gear...

"I told him we'd meet him at 9;00 which, like in 15 minutes! Come on!" she dragged me down the hall way to my room and then forced me to change into my snow clothes, okay maybe not force, I had been looking forward to this day as much as the rest of the students. My limbs were just itching to jump out there in my normal clothes.

"Bella do you have your ski equipment in the school's shed?"

"Uh, yeah I think." honestly, i had no idea, my mother's agent took care of all of that. If they were not, that person was soo fired.

"Okay, I'll have Edward pick it up."

"Wait--What?"

"Edward. You know my brother?" she rolled her eyes. Damn it. I've been working hard all week to making sure I had been ignoring him, ever since the end of the date, "Huh."

"Don't give me that look, we know your date went well, Edward said he'd behave like a gentleman."

_Yeah right. _I thought sarcastically in my head. The day Edward behaves like a gentleman, when hell freezes over.

****

By 9:20 me and the whole Cullen and Hale clan were on top of the highest summit I had ever seen, I had no idea how this area wasn't blocked off.

"Ready?" Alice asked me breathlessly, she gripped her poles tighter with anticipation, Jasper was adjusting his skiis as he mumbled, "Ready or not you'll probably push her down the mountain." he warned, earning him a playful whack on the back.

"Um. Kinda?" I squeaked back, I had taken ski lessons, and I was pretty good at working my way around the mountain, S-turns all the way, and have tackled some pretty high slopes, but this..

Sophia giggled,"Don't worry Bella, we'll make sure you make it down safely." she began snapping in her boots to her board, she and Derek were hard-core snowboarders.

"Yeah, just don't slow us down by doing a face plant into the snow!" Emmett said gleefully.

"Says the person who crashed into a tree last year," muttered Derek, Emmett chose that time to launch a snowball at him, which he missed and hit Rosalie, "Emmett!" she shrieked shaking off all the wetness, "My hair!"

"Honestly Rose, It'll probably dry off at the rate you go," Emmet rolled his eyes, "Racing straight down on your skiis."

"At least I don't try to trip everyone as we go down, and then ending up becoming a huge snowball when you rolled down the mountain after you tripped!" she retorted.

"Pink boxers," chuckled Jasper.

"With hearts," input Alice .

"And cupids on them," Sophia added.

This got us cracking up for a while.

"Okay, enough laughing at my expense, besides, it was around Valentines and Rose--" he got a glare from Rosalie that shut him up, he cleared his throat, "Any way, who's up for a Death Race?" Emmett switched topics, "Whoever, makes it to the bottom first wins, loser--"

"Has to stand butt naked in the snow only wearing a Santa hat, singing 'Santa Baby'...On Christmas." a voice said behind us, we all turned to see Edward.

"Excellent. What took you so long?" Jasper asked.

"I had a little run in with the 'Bitch Chicks'. Had to shake them off, they wanted to go on the bunny Slope with me." he rolled his eyes, I suppressed a laugh, 'Bitch Chicks' nice one, "So what the rules to the Death r--"

"Wait, wait, what's a death race?" I asked, as dangerous as it had sounded it seemed like fun.

"The Death Race is a race, down the hill, on whatever you ride, skiis or a snowboard, as you go down the hill you can use any weapon you want, to throw at other people, like a snowball or something, the skiers usually should ditch their poles, so it's easier..." Derek explained.

Edward shot a look at him.

"Today's rules are," Edward continued, "Snowballs ONLY." he glared at Emmett, "We have a beginner here." everyone exchanged looks, something told me that their was more to this than me being a 'beginner'.

"Oh, all right," Emmett said reluctantly.

"What if we hit someone else, like the other people that are on this slope?" I pretty much knew the answer, but still, just in case.

"Well, there is a reason why we chose this slope, no one goes here," Sophia rolled her eyes, "It's the highest around, well, the highest that you have access to and we didn't want to break any rules, only idiots who think they are good enough came up here, and they suffered from a few injuries going to fast. So no one cmoes up here anymore, don't worry, if you pay attention you'll go through it fine, it's not as bad as it looks."

Yeah right.

We lined up at the edge of the ledge, it began to snow lightly, "Ready?" Alice's voice rang like a bell, echoing off the summits, Emmett's game face replaced any signs of play-fullness.

"GO!!"

The race was on.

* * *

Hopefully this makes up for my absence?

Please?

creativemind111


	7. Racing and Rubber Duckies

* * *

I put this chapter out because school started and I'm not sure when I'll be able to put one out, so enjoy this one.

* * *

_We lined up at the edge of the ledge, it began to snow lightly, "Ready?" Alice's voice rang like a bell, echoing off the summits, Emmett's game face replaced any signs of play-fullness._

_"GO!!"_

_The race was on._

* * *

Bella's POV

We took off down the slope neck and neck, we flew down it, it was half way when we broke off-- when we had the momentum. Rosalie, Jasper and Alice then dropped their poles, I kept mine, who knows? Maybe I would need them.

Then suddenly snowballs were flying everywhere, I could here Emmett's booming laugh as he hurled a snowball at Edward, who avoided it with ease. I chuckled to myself when Sophia, taking the opportunity of Emmett's distraction to shove a pile of snowball in his mouth.

"Hey!!" Emmett began to spit it out, "That better be fresh!"

"Nope," Derek smiled playing with his zipper, "No one said anything about using tainted snow."

Emmett's face suddenly looked deadly, all trace of humor gone, it was totally opposite of the usually Emmett, I even shuddered a little.

"Relax," called Sophia, "We were just kidding! And your losing!" Emmett's face snapped back to normal as he charged ahead, I gave myself an extra push, dodging the chunks of white flying, there was no way I was going to loose this race.

Suddenly I felt a smack on the back of my head, and dampness dripping down my scarf, I growled and turn to see Edward, gliding down laughing, grr. I accelerated and made a sudden left, spraying him with a wave of snow. He slid and landed on his butt.

Scarf: 35 dollars.

Lift Ticket 65 dollars

Skiis: 600 dollars

The look on Edward's face:-- Priceless

"Swan!!" he yelled as I skiied away, laughing my head off.

"Nice," Derek approved as I managed to catch up to her.

"Thank--" then Derek hurled five snowball at me. Making me swallow some freezing snow, ouch, brain freeze.

Okay, payback time.

I accelerated enough so I was ahead of him and noticed we were under trees I lifted my ski poles and hit the branches as I rode down, causing the snow that was piled on top to rain down on him, it completely engulfed him in snow. I skiied ahead spraying Jasper and Rosalie, with my snow, until I was in the front with Alice and Sophia, now _this_ would be difficult.

I first ran in front of Sophia and kept zig zagging in front of her, using my peripheral vision I saw Alice gathering up snow, I waited until she aimed at me, then slowed down to ski next to Sophia and just when she was about to throw it I ducked, Alice's snowball had missed it's mark and hit Sophia, who wasn't expecting that, she swerved and then she and Rosalie, who had managed to catch up, tumbled.

"Alice!" she screamed, Alice was distracted and hit a rift, she jumped it and landed but then Jasper seeing that she was ahead, tackled her, they landed in the snow, now I was ahead. I heard, Emmett as he tried to sneak up behind me, my last and final weapon, I could see the end of the slope, I turned to Emmett, "Emmett! I'm gonna win!"

"Yeah why?" he smirked.

"You're going to trip right--" I watched as he headed toward my poles on the floor, "Now." he tripped forming another giant snowball--

Well hello rubber-ducky boxers.

I heard laughs and chuckles as I crossed the end of the slope. Sophia followed me, then Derek, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie, then I turned to see Edward and Emmett racing to the finish line, their snowboards parallel to the slope. They were head to head when, Emmett whispered something to Edward, who snarled and then, Emmett suddenly pushed him. We watched in surprise as Edward tumbled and Emmett crossed the line.

"Yeah! Edward's the loser!!" Emmett crowed. Edward followed behind, his hair dripping wet, Emmett continued to jeer, "I won't forget what you have to do on Christmas." He then turned to me, "Woo Bella! We weren't expecting you to win."

I blushed, "Well, don't underestimate a beginner's skill."

"That was awsome Bella!" Derek laughed, "Next time we have a D.R. I'll pay you back for that snow shower you gave me."

"Very resourceful," Jasper smiled.

"That was fun!" Alice giggled and stood next to Jasper, took his hand and squeezed it.

Sophia gave me a quick hug and kiss.

We went down the same slope for another run to retrieve our poles. Then five more times, we never got tired. Then we went to the lodge to sit by the fire and enjoy the rest of the day.

And for the first time that I have been here.

I felt at home.

* * *

Edward's POV

I had to admit. She was good, the fact I couldn't hear her thoughts, that gave her the advantage, catching me off balance. For the first time ever, I fell snowboarding.

_Whoa that's something you don't see everyday. _Jasper and Alice mused.

_Lovestruck Edward? _laughed Derek.

"Nice," I heard him say to her, he then lobbed the snowball he had behind his back. I chuckled when she responded with showering him with snow. She then sprayed Jasper and Rosalie, Rosalie screeched that her hair had been yet again wet by snow, _Bella!!_

I saw Alice accidentally hit Sophia with a snowball, _Alice!! You'll pay for that! Jasper--_

She made Jasper who was getting close lunge for Alice, _Hey!! Sophia's cheating!!,_ Alice screamed in her head, she nearly yelled it, but a certain human was there. Emmett took that time to get the lead, he zoomed trying to catch up with Bella, I watched as Bella slyly dropped her ski poles, "Emmett I'm gonna win!" that's when she did it--

Smiled.

Her face was flushed pink with energy, her hair began to become loose out of her pony tail, she was the picture of joy itself, it took my unneeded breath away.

I didn't even notice when Emmett tripped on her poles, she won, her face filled with triumph. One by one, the rest of my family followed her, until it was only me and Emmett, who had finally gotten up from his tumble.

"All right Emmett, it's just you and me-- Who's going to wear the hat?" we were neck I was about to get ahead, oh yeah, this was too easy--

_Hey Edward, Mike said Bella's pretty good in bed..._

Involuntarily, I looked at Bella, in wondered, then mentally hit myself, I then turned and growled at him, he smirked, and then pushed me. That earned some snow in my mouth.

Emmett!!

He slid across the finish, and threw and grinned smugly, _Loser._

I got and went down, where they were congratulating Bella, I whispered to Emmett, "I get you back later.."

_Oh no! _He screamed mentally _Whatever will I do!? _He rolled his eyes and grinned evilly, _Yeah right, I'll be ready for it lover boy. _He changed the subject, _Bet your hearts all fluttery over Bella huh little brother? Shall I tell the others?, _he threatened.

I barely noticed when he replied, my eyes and ears were focused on the one and only person that _had_ a heart.

* * *

I'll try to get one out soon. Please give me some feed back, I'm afraid I'm losing my "creativeness"...

creativemind111


	8. Homecoming and a Soul

Read.  


* * *

Alice's POV

Crap! Crap! Crap!

Where is she!?

"Bella! God damn it!" I screamed while knocking on her door. The door slowly opened, "Bella, do you know what times it is--"

Oh, Angela.

"Oops, sorry for yelling," she was wearing a nice floor length dress for the homecoming dance, "Do you know where Bella is?"

"Ooh, sorry Alice missed her, she said something about you coming and attacking her and bolt."

I hissed. She escaped.

"But I'll give you a hint Alice," she lowered her voice, "She was wearing her basketball shoes." she winked, I could have kissed her.

Of course, the courts-- where Bella always went to forget her troubles.

"Thanks Ang--"

"Oh wait Alice, this came for Bella could you give it to her?" it was a package, that had one elegant scrawl on it: "Isabella"

Who could it be--

_The dress she's wearing is absolutely gorgeous, and Bella twirling on the dance floor-- with Edward._

"Alice?" Angela's voice snaps me out of my premonition, "Could you?"

I shake my head, "Yeah Angela I'll take it. See you at the dance!"

Oh this was going to be good.

* * *

Bella's POV

"Hello Swan, looks like you beat me to the courts." I knew that voice from anywhere.

"Hey Cullen." I glanced at him, he was wearing his basketball shorts and shoes, "Not going to the dance?"

"No way," he took a ball from the basket and began dribbling, "No one to go with."

"Aww, didn't what did call them? The Bitch Chicks ask you?"

"Yeah, but would you say yes to them?"

I gave him a look.

"I mean if you were a boy..."

"Boy or girl, no one is that desperate."

"Ha! True." taking off shooting three pointers,"So why aren't you going? I know you had promised Alice."

"Well seeing as she completely faked it and had Sophia trick me, I believe that contract had been destroyed."

"No date huh?" he smiled.

"No." I frowned.

He smirked.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing what are you talking about?"

"You know..." he gives me a blank look, for all I know that could have been acting, a skill in which I know the Cullen family was good at, "Last week, Eric asked me but I said no, then Mike began busting his hump, tripping over himself to ask me then-- nothing."

His eye brows raised, "You act like it's a bad thing."

"No, just weird, suddenly guys are...avoiding me..." I look at him to see his expression, I can't because his back is to me, but I can see his cheeks slightly lifted as if he was smiling.

"You--" I ran at him, aiming to steal the ball he was dribbling, only I miss and collide into him-- it's like running into a brick wall. He caught me be fore I fell, I'm stuck gazing at his face, I never noticed his eyes before, bronze, like the sun-- no Bella stop, this is your enemy here!

He smirks, "Disheveled Swan?"

Moment gone.

"Edward what did you do?"

"BELLA!!!!"

Uh oh.

Alice.

"Do you know what time it is?" she ran onto the court, "Three hours until homecoming! I need just that time to do your hair! Come on! Rosalie already has everything set up!" WIth her firm grip she pulled me off the court.

"Alice, I-I don't have a dress," I sputtered trying to make excuses, "O-or a date!"

"Check, check. I already have a dress _and_ a date."

Oh no.

Without any excuse left I let her drag me to her room and have the rest of the Cullen sisters dress me as their 'doll', when the make-up and hair was done, Alice brought out a white box, with one word on it: Isabella.

Who?

I opened the box.

In there was a beautiful dress and a note:

_Hello my dear,_

_My gift to you, you seemed a little down the last time I visited, something to cheer you up. Now I know you do not usually wear these, but a beautiful (if I do say so myself) dress is always needed at some time._

_It took me a month do design and make, a one of a kind Diorvinee... Haha._

_Stay sweet while I'm away (Phil and I are going to Europe on his vacation time) my love._

_Always, _

_Renee_

I sniffed, I kept trying to tell myself, 'Bella, it's a pity gift, don't take it.', but I couldn't-- it was beautiful, "I'm sorry Alice, whatever dress you have for me, I can't, I'm wearing this one instead."

Rosalie made a choking sound, but Alice smiled, "Of course, go put it on!"

It took me a few minutes, but by the time I had come out, Rosalie was already ready, but Alice had left the room, but this time Sophia was here, my heart sunk, I would never look as beautiful as these angels.

"Oh Bella," Sophia breathed.

"What is it that bad?"

"It's gorgeous.." Rosalie shook her head, "You're gorgeous." I blushed a complement from the goddess of beauty.

I cleared my throat, "But I still don't have a date." I frowned, what I dork I'll look like, all alone.

Alice came in with her cell phone, "I took care of that, your date and the rest of our's will be in the lounge. The dance will be in the Bannon Hall."

****

All eyes were upon us as we entered the lounge, at least they were on Rosalie, Alice and Sophia, the three had looked like painted angels by David. I was just a red faced commoner. Their escorts were no less formal, Emmett, Jasper and Derek had all on tuxedos that fitted them perfectly. Emmett was grinning like mad as Rosalie spun once and drifted into his arms. Alice danced toward Jasper and kissed him on the throat. Sophia was walking toward Derek, who was talking to-- Edward.

I thought he was going to the dance!

"Why's Edward here?" I whispered to her.

Sophia smiled slyly, "Why he's your date of course." she glided to Derek who wrung his arm around her waste. They all headed toward the Hall while students gaped at them. Leaving me with Edward.

"Hey sexy."

"Hello sexist pig."

"Shall we?" he asked offering his arm.

I took it, "I thought you said you weren't going?" Ignore the stares Bella.

"I had no date....until now."

"Gee, thanks for making me second priority, no doubt a hideous pity date." I looked at him, he was looking at me with disbelief.

"I wouldn't say that--look at half of the men in the room, or should I say wolves?" I glanced at him, the majority of the male student body, which included Eric and Mike, which already had dates, were glaring at Edward, some looking at me, with well, I guess the only way to call it was hunger.

"Wow."

"Indeed," we had reached the entrance where Lauren and her followers (being members of the homecoming committee) were welcoming the students, when they saw us, there was a brief moment of shock, then anger.

I stifled a giggle-- Priceless.

"But I have you all to myself." my breath caught, I my eyes snapped up to look at Edward, he didn't appear to have said anything. We sat down at the table with the Cullen's, unfortunately, it was near Lauren and Mike's table.

The dance was pretty nice, pretty straightforward, main course, strawberry's dipped in chocolate, the Cullen's as usual at very little, dancing was where they shined. About a few seconds after they hit the dance floor, a circle had formed around them as they twirled in the waltz. I watched, feeling a little disgruntled.

"Want to dance?" Edward chuckled at the expression on my face.

"Yeah," I said sarcastically, "After them? I can't that dance well."

"Don't worry," he laughed and dragged me to my feet and headed to the middle of the circle, "I can."

We took off, swirling, Renee had me take ballroom despite my protest hoping to make me more 'Ladylike', I didn't ever think it would be handy-- until now.

"So, what did you do?"

"Huh?"

"How did drive all my 'admirers' away and why?"

He looked a little embaressed, "Well, I Mike and he was really pissing me off, so I wanted to show him his place, so I challenged him-- I won of course, and I made the deal that he would stay away from you...."

"Why?"

"What Michael prides himself in with is his male charm. And his new target you.... it's fun to see him suffer, and...." he muttered, ever so quietly that I barely heard him, "Stop you from suffering."

We swirled a little pit more before he spoke, "Having fun?" he smiled another crooked smile.

I smiled.

"I'll take that has a 'hell yeah'."

But I wasn't smiling because of the dance, I was smiling because the usually cold mean Edward, actually had something like a soul.

* * *

Please, please, please, forgive me.

I've been studying for finals and school, but now.... WINTER BREAK!

So hopefully I'll get some more chapters out.

Review.

creativemind111


	9. Bars and Returns

I'm so so so sorry.

* * *

Bella's POV

I sleepily went into the cafeteria for breakfast and sat with the Cullen's. Same as usual. No biggie.

Not.

"Hiya Bella!" Alice chirped, the rest followed with their own greetings. Except one.

"Where's Edward?" I blurted out.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Derek and Emmett exchange smirks.

"Not that I care." I quickly added.

"He's away," Jasper chuckled, "And will be back tomorrow."

I was about to respond when I heard a giggle, I turned to see the whole cafeteria looking at me and pointing. At least I think it was me, the Cullen's name was used so many times that it had gotten worn out, only occasionally popping up from time to time.

Apparently I was the new 'scoop'.

"What's going on?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "They're bored."

"They just talking about you and Edward last night...." Sophia clarified for me, I noticed something strange, Sophia's eyes had gotten weirdly dark, an onyx color, completely different from her usually beautiful hazel. She must have caught me looking because she turned away quickly.

And so, i was force to deal with the gazes of the whole school for the whole day. There were no classes today, the school gave the student body an entire day to recover from the dance, they would give another for Winter-ball and Prom.

Sophia said she had some errands to do at the school mall. The boys were fixing one of their cars in the garage. So I was left on my own. Alice had to drive to town to pick up a package, I borrowed Derek's car (he had three) and headed to another town south, it had been a while since I had seen civilization other than the staff and students at this school. I had been a while but direction was always my sixth sense--

Okay, I got lost.

I ended up on a road that was exactly opposite to what I was hoping to be on; uncivilized, unlit, dangerous. I saw a little bar tucked in a building, "Blood and Chocolate" (A/N Remember the movie?) was what it was called. I decided to take a chance, the road beyond that didn't look promising. Maybe this didn't have many people and would be empty, I would only have to ask that bartender

"Hello? Uh I'm lost and--"

The bar was not deserted, surprisingly, from the dim light, I saw one girl, the bartender she had raven black hair and was beautiful, except half of her face had been totally ruin, scars everywhere. About ten teens playing pool and drinking beer, was that even legal?

"I'm lost?" I squeaked, an exotically beautiful girl, who I hadn't noticed, was glaring at me from a booth in the back. I took a step back ready to get in the car.

"Bella?"

I scanned the room and found the guy who had called my name. Where did he--

OH! The waiter at my date with Edward!

"Jacob! Right?"

He grinned, "Right, Hi! You're lost huh? Where to?"

Everyone in the bar was now eavesdropping in our conversation.

"Um, McAllister Prep?"

Some of them grumbled.

"Hey, hey guys..." Jacob responded, "We St Thomas wolves are friendly to everyone right?"

The girl that had been glaring at me snorted.

"I'll drive you to the intersection." he said cheerfully, "I'll be back Sam." he looked at the guy who was sitting at the bar--he seemed to be the eldest--who grunted in response.

"Be good." one of the guys called, "Her daddy may not want her dirtied."

Like I said: boys can be so charming.

****** **

"Is there something wrong?" I asked. His nose had been wrinkled ever since he got into the car, he tried to hide is but...

"Nothing," he said quickly, "Is this your car?"

"Uh, not," I admitted, "It's my friends."

"Oh," he looked relieved,

"Why?"

"Nothing, it'd be kind of weird," he gestured to the boxers in the back.

I reddened, "Yeah, that's definitely my friend's."

Thanks Derek.

We reached the intersection, "Well, thanks."

"No problem Bella." He smiled,

He stepped out of the car so I could get into the car seat, I brushed his arm-- yow! it was hot!

"Are you okay Jacob?" I asked in concern. It must have been like at least 150 degrees.

His eyebrows pulled together, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Nothing." I muttered, "How are you going to get home? None of your friends followed us to give you a ride."

"Don't worry about that, just get back to that school of yours!" he said turning away.

"Thanks!" he waved.

I didn't dare to ask about why he's the temperature of a dead man.

My life was complicated enough.

****** **

"Bella? Where have you been?" Alice looked at me funny.

"No where... Why?"

"Bella." she went over to Jasper and whispered in his ear, he looked alarm.

We were sitting in one of the many lounges in the school after dinner. All of us had regrouped after a day of separation, I publicly returned Derek's boxers to him.

"Uh, I got lost..." all of their hazel eyes, including Sophia's, were on me, "I found a bar and somebody helped me."

"Who?" Sophia asked.

"Um, Jacob....From St. Thomas's."

"Oh, well that would explain it." Alice said at last.

"Huh?"

"You smell like a bar."

I blushed, "I didn't drink.."

Emmett snorted, "Take a shower Bella. Wash the sent away..."

"I said--"

"Miss me Swan?"

I cursed silently.

"Edward."

Again Emmett and Derek exchanged smirks.

"Back so soon Edward?" Sophia laughed, "Missed Bella too much to go farther than the Appalachian Plateau."

He glared at her, "No, I'm just done with my business."

"Edward!" a sing-song voice, his glare was replaced with pain.

"Lauren."

Ooh bad nose job girl.

"Oh Edward I missed you."

"I was only gone for a day Lauren..." he turned his charm, forcefully.

Yikes, fake or not, I wouldn't want to play victim to those eyes.

She batted her eyes and giggled.

I dunno, why was Edward always putting up with this crap? Why didn't he just!? Before I could stop myself, I stood up--

"Edward," I did my best to put on a feminine charm.

_What am I doing?!_

"Flirting with another girl when you have me here?" I smiled, somewhat sexily.

Everyone's faces--the Cullen's, Lauren, Edward-- held shocked, yeah, exactly what I was feeling.

I turned to Lauren, "Sorry sweetie, this one's mine, " her face was red with anger or embarrassment, I looked back at Edward who was also dumbfounded, "We do have plans tonight!"

_Stop! Stop! Stop!_

I smirked, "After all, you told me yourself-- I'm much much sexier than her!" I said triumphantly.

Lauren looked like she was going to have a heart attack, she quickly spun and cat-walked away.

I then looked up, everyone in the hallway--my classmates, teachers--everyone had mouths gaping open.

What the hell did I just do?!

* * *

Okay then, you can vent all your anger out in the reviews.


	10. Infatuation and Confusion

I believe that some of you have been led to believe that I have abandoned this account, but I assure you I'm still kicking and writing. SO look out for more updates!

Now I'm not going to demand that you review, but it really helps with my writing. Thanx

* * *

Bella's POV

I thought the gossip after homecoming was bad; the whispers, the laughs, giggles, pointing everywhere i went. Yeah, after my little declaration of my infatuation of Edward happened yesterday, it got worse.

A lot worse.

Every single one of the Lauren's followers gave me a the stink eye, man if looks could kill....

What was even worse was Edward's reaction:

After Lauren stalked away, Edward smirked, "Well Swan," he wrapped his arms around me, "What do we have plans for?" his sweet breath swirled in my face. It took everything in me not to swoon. This is what it felt like to be charmed by Edward.

Mortified, I could only push him away and run back to the dorms, not looking at any of the Cullen's.

"So later then?" he teased as he called after me.

God, I hate that guy.

So the next day school was back in session, and unfortunately Edward was in my first class and Alice who was bound to have a load of question. I slowly walked in, late, I felt the classes' eyes on me, including the teacher's.

"Well Miss Swan, late, but seeing as you have had a long day, I'll let it pass."

Apparently the teachers also pay attention to the social life here.

I said thanks weakly and quickly sat down.

As expected, I felt a nudge and a piece of folded paper was on my desk. I opened it to find an elegant script relaying a message.

_Bella-_

_Emergency girls meeting. _

_Pavilion.  
_

_Alice_

Crap.

They were going to want answers.

****

I hesitantly entered the pavilion,ready to belt out my excuses.

It was empty.

That's weird, Alice had never been late before, maybe she had forgotten--

"Swan." a voice that was not Alice, nor Sophia, or Rosalie. It wasn't even a girl's voice, no, I knew that voice from anywhere.

Edward.

"Edward," I asked calmly, trying not to freak out, "Where's Alice?"

"Right, about that," he said stepping under roof. Soon, it started to rain, I'm not kidding, it was like some movie like Pride and Prejudice or something.

I was pulled from my train of thought when Edward continued, "I kind of faked her hand writing and met you here."

Calm Bella, "I expect there's a good reason for that."

Edward smiled, the same stupid smile that made my heart skip a beat, "Yeah, I knew you weren't come here if I wrote that note. But I had to get you here to ask you a question."

I crossed my arms.

"I wanted to ask you, why you did that for me." he stepped a few steps closer.

"Simple," I tried to keep my voice calm, "The same reason why you did that favor for me with Mike."

"Really," he smiled, stepping even closer, he was only 3 feet away now, "So you did it because you wanted to knock Lauren off her throne and embarrass her in front of the whole student population?"

"Something like that," even though it wasn't like that at all, I knew that now, "Not really, keep guessing."

"'Something like that' huh?" he came closer until he was right in front of me, "Let's see if I could get closer, are you sure it wasn't because you pitied me?"

"Colder."

"How about," he tilted his head closer and whispered, "the fact, a surprising one at that, that you actually like me?" That sweet scent was in the air again, preventing me from thinking comprehensive thoughts.

"Is that why you did for me?" I squeaked, there goes 'calm and suave'.

"More or less," he leaned in, my eyes fluttered shut.

I waited.

For fifteen seconds, but by the time I opened my eyes.

He was gone.

What was that?

* * *

a little shorter than usual, but it was necessary to set it up for later. o_o

reviewer than wait for more

creativemind111


	11. Brawl and Brothernood

Enjoy and review.

* * *

Edward's POV

You are an idiot.

You are an idiot.

You are an idiot.

What were you thinking!?

That you could forget everything?!

Throw away everything?

And for what?

One kiss with Isabella Marie Swan!?

Idiot!

I punched the nearest tree-- it snapped, spraying bits of leaves, bark and dust in the air.

I hissed as I dug my fingernails into the bark to keep it from falling, then gave up and tossed it into the clearing. The sound of it echoed throughout the mountain valley.

Great, that sound would attract someone.

I heard footsteps of a runner with a pace far to fast for a human heading toward my direction in the clearing.

I crouched ready to spring-- I was in a bad mood, they should have known better to approach me.

Soon enough, Derek emerged from the clearing. Why not ever Jasper when I needed him?

"Edward? What the hell are you doing?" Derek asks, confused at my stance. He forgets that brotherhood means nothing when blinded by asperity.

"Nothing, go back to school," I scowled, I straightened up, if I had pounced, Derek would have repelled me without flinching.

"Whoa, haven't heard that since I was six years old Ed, what's wrong with you?" his eyebrows raised.

_Lady trouble?_

"No Derek, I'm not having any trouble with Isabella Swan!"

A pause.

"I never said _or_ thought anything about Isabella Swan."

Shit.

He laughed once, "Bella Swan? That's what this is all about?"

Derek had better shut up, I was this close to a paroxysm.

"A human? That is really unlike you Eddie, fancying a girl."

That did it.

In a fast blur of motion, I kicked a tree down, caught it and chucked it towards him.

"Temper temper!" he breathed as he put up his physical barrier, which repelled the piece of wood.

"Geez Ed, I'm a guy you know, you could talk to me." Derek said brushing dirt off of himself, "You know, some man to man talk."

"Yeah? What would you know?" I laughed frustratingly, I kicked another fallen trunk toward them, "About being in love. Your knowledge barely extends outside of secret passages in video games."

_Did he just say love?_

"Yes I did say love!" I yelled, "I don't fancy Isabella Swan! I'm not infatuated with her! I'm--"

I stopped.

I had almost confessed.

"You wouldn't know," I said in a lower dymnamic.

"Yeah? I think I know a thing or two about being in love," Derek laughed as he charged towards me, "I know that--" he and I began attacking each other, "When she's in the room--no matter if she's among a thousand people--you only see her!" I launched a punch at him, he ducked and struck back. I blocked, aiming to tackle him, he instead jumped over my head. The sounds of our blows were masked by the strong winds. The air was cold and merciless, ice stabbing our skin, painful for the weak human defense-- there would be a storm coming.

A big one.

"And!" he continued, his voice barely audible, "When ever she smiles, it takes that unneeded breath of yours away!" he tried to toss me, I countered, using my weight at the perfect time to stop his momentum.

"You don't know anything Derek!" I roared.

Nothing.

Except everything that I didn't know.

Because the one thing that he had, that Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Sophia had, that I didn't was....

Someone like Isabella Marie Swan.

**To cherish.**

"I know, when you see her talking to guys like Mike Newton, you want to pummel him into the dirt!"

**To hold.**

We sprang apart and crashed again, we were wrist to wrist, grabbing at each other, neither one of us gaining the momentum-- he, being younger could not overpower me, but I was distracted, my guard was down due to frustration on personal matters

Matters that I didn't need.

**To love now and forever.**

"And whenever you manage to get this close, her scent intoxicates you. Blinds you from seeing and hearing things that are truly there," he whispered and head butt me. I kicked him so hard that he landed fifty yards away. He was too close to the truth, did he know that I could not here her thoughts?

**Until death did us part....**

"Aaannnndddd!!!" he charged toward me at full speed, I braced for his attack, he landed a full on punch in the stomach, one that, if I were a human, would have cleared a hole in my core and killed me. I fell back, winded.

"...When you see her hurt and falling and her world seems about to end..." He leaned down, offering his hand, "...you want to go down with her..." I took it and stood up, know seeing that Derek's eyes were filled with melancholy, "...because, as long as you're together, it's just like heaven..."

We stared at each other insilence for an immeasurable amount of time.

Around ys, the wind picked up.

I finally sighed, wary, "Okay, so you know a bit about love."

He laughed, it was no longer frustrated, less tense "A bit." his expression changed, he scowled "If you ever tell Jasper and Emmett what I said what I said-- I'll kick your ass."

"Only if you don't tell them that you beat me in real combat."

He smirked, "Deal."

Thunder rumbled ahead.

"Oh yeah, Alice sent me. She wanted to play baseball." he looked back towards the school, "That's why I came out in the first place."

"Really." I scratched my head in defeat.

Alice was one sneaky vampire.

* * *

Bella's POV

Angela and I stayed in our dorm rooms.

We dug out scented candles and gossiped about various celebrity news.

A perfect antidote for my rejection.

Outside, a huge storm was engulfing the school.

Strange enough, I heard faint booms and bangs and an occasional cheer. It sounded as if a game was taking place outside, a good one, the players were clearly enjoying themselves. I brushed it off, it had to be the wind--

No _human_ would play in such suicidal conditions.

* * *

creativemind111


	12. Boutique and Acquaintances

An extra long chapter for those who had to wait an extra long time.

* * *

Bella's POV

_"Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock....."_

I groaned, "Not this one again."

They had been playing Christmas Songs repetitively for the past few days--Christmas was just a couple of days away and the school thought it was smart to get into the Christmas spirit--it was fun at first; singing to all those jolly old songs, but it began to get irritating after the twelfth round.

Alice giggled, "Its not so bad, I personally can never get sick of Micheal Buble's (a/n jazz singer) "Let it Snow" rendition. He's pretty cute for a singer. And I love Jazz!"

**[a/n "Jazz" (music) and "Jazz" (nickname for Jasper) haha]**

Jasper coughed, earning him a peck on the cheek.

As awkward as Edward's and my little meeting was, we met again after the snow storm in a, uh, cordially fashion:

* * *

He tapped me on the shoulder, "Bella."

Note: One of the rare few times where he had addressed me with my actually name.

"Hi Edward," again, playing it cool as if nothing had happened, one of the key things to do was actually breath. Try to keep the "almost kiss" scenario out of my mind in order to prevent hyperventilating.

"I realize our meeting before was, confusing for you, but I would like to say..."

Could this be a confession?!

"You would like to say?"

I knew now that if Edward was going to convey his feelings to me, I would accept in a heart beat.

"I'm sorry."

Huh?

"You're...sorry?"

"Yes, I apologize for tricking you and misleading you into thinking you were going to meet Alice. And in doing so wasted your valuable time."

Where was this well-mannered Edward coming from? What happened to the 'player'?

I struggled to respond, "Oh, no I--"

"I hope we can restart as friends."

He finally said it, friends.

"F-friends?" my mouth went dry.

"Yes, I realize ever since the first day of school, I have not been as polite as I should have been and I wish to start over."

He offered his hand, "So, friends Swan?"

What happened?

He drove away all my admirers (Newton), he took me to homecoming, we went on a date......

Was all of it a game?

I numbly took it, "Friends." I said weakly.

* * *

That was October, nearly two months had past and Edward changed. He no longer made snark comments, well he did, but none perverted or directed towards me, rather he used a more joking tone, in a guy to girl friend way. When we met during lunch and classes we exchanged 'hello' hugs walked along the hallways. The rumors about us had all died out, as far was everyone knew, we were both still single but close, relationship between us was strictly platonic. I was the unofficial adopted member of the Cullen family. Therefore ruled as 'elite' and wasn't bothered.

It was all very...nice.

I had gotten so used to the drama that it all seemed very strange and new to me.

HIgh school went on.

Life went on.

Without a relationship between me and Edward.

I had accepted it.

* * *

The Cullen's had invited me to do a little Christmas shopping, the school mall was loaded with sales and Alice was determined to find the perfect Christmas outfit-- for the Winterball. Which I have been repeatedly denying the invite to go from a good handful of the student male population, including Mike (whose reaction was priceless-- I have now discovered a new color in which the human body can produce, a mix between red and green).

The one person who I had secretly hoped would ask me was Edward-- just because I had accepted the standards of our platonic relationship didn't mean I had gotten over my feelings.

"Jazz! Alice! Bella!" Emmett's voice boomed from across the mall. I laughed, despite all my complaining, going to mall with the Cullan's was always a blast. It seemed that everyone came today, including Edward.

"So Bella are you looking forward to Christmas night?" Emmett asked coyly.

I was startled by the question, and answered cautiously, "Yes, Christmas night _and_ day. Why?"

He grinned and looked at Edward who was engaged in a conversation with Sophia, "Between you and me, Edward still hasn't gotten his presents yet and he's asking me to ask you what do you want as a present, without being too obvious. Y'know, causally."

I laughed, "Well Emmett, you're doing a great job of it."

"I know--so what do you want?"

"Emmett, I could have everything I could possibly want!"

"What a load of sh--"

"Emmett!" I laughed a little too loudly, causing the whole mall to look at me-- which of course meant Edward.

I blushed.

This got Emmett roaring with laughter.

Correction: going to mall with the Cullen's was a blast when you aren't being humiliated by the eldest brother.

It took me a few minutes that going to the mall was suppose to be a date kind of thing, like quadruple date, because, after a while our group began walking in twos. Leaving the only two that didn't have dates--me and Edward--to walk.

My cheeks resumed their common state of scarlet.

"Swan, you look so tense."

"It's kind of cold in here," despite being in a mob of strangers, emitting body heat, causing the room temperature to go up several degrees.

"Really." he smirked and then changed the subject, "So you're not going home to Renee for the holidays?"

"No," I said dodging a Burberry purse, I had three bruises already from a Coach, a Gucci and a Fendi, "She and Phil are heading over to Bora Bora for the holidays."

"Well that's sad, leaving your daughter at boarding school while going off the tropics."

I shrugged, Renee had done this many times-- I loved her dearly however, when it came to her fashion line and love life, I came second, "What about you? Carlisle and Esme too busy in Hawaii?" I joked.

"No, Italy."

"Oh." I frowned, looks like I wasn't the only one.

He chuckled, "It's not so bad, we got plenty of time to spend with them in the summer. Besides with six other siblings-- who could be lonely? Actually, I can never seem to find any time to get be away from them."

I laughed.

I now realized each couple was getting further and further away from each other, the only person I could see now was Emmett, his curly hair bobbing up and down over the crowd. I was so intent on looking for the others that I stumbled.

Edward caught my hand to keep me from being trampled.

"Ah, there's the Bella I know." he chuckled, as we resumed walking in the same tempo with the rest of the holiday shoppers.

Notice that he didn't let go?

Right.

We remained like that until Alice found us again and said, "Okay, crunch time, Christmas is two days away and one of those days we have to spend wrapping," she eyed Edward and my intertwined hands, "Time for the guys and dolls to split! We'll reconvene at 7:30 for dinner at E&O!"

"Yes ma'm" Emmett saluted, Edward squeezed my hand and ruffled my hair, and with that the guys were off.

Alice dorve us into the Armani Exchange store, "I need to find Jasper a sweater and scarf!"

We made a stop at Saks Fifth Avenue, where Sophia and Rosalie picked up their gifts. We then went into a boutique called, "Secret", that we all liked--we could rent a private dressing room that would fit the four of us, it was a place to try on clothes and chat--even had an espresso machine. I had already lost all of my self esteem when Edward had declared we were friends, comparing my thin body with these goddesses' perfectly sculpted physique made not much of a difference.

I still couldn't decide whether I should buy anything for Edward--as friends--where Sophia whispered, "Eddy doesn't like anything to flashy, rather try to focus on his hobbies."

Hobbies?

Everyday I saw Edward in the music room playing the Steinway piano. That was just about anything significant. Besides, whatever I got him had to be small because we were not in a relationship.

An acquaintance per say?

"Actually I think he'd like anything from you." Sophia rolled her eyes and sipped her frappuchino.

"Soph, for last time Edward and I aren't together! We're just friends!" I let my guard down and as a result, a little frustration got into tone of my voice.

Sophia noticed.

"With one friend wanting more...."

"I do not!"

Alice came back with a bundle of clothes, which she gave to me, "Dresses, and yes, you do want more."

I scoffed, "Ha!"

This time Rosalie imputed, "I don't know Bella, you should tell him that you like him. Us girls can not wait for men forever. I mean, I didn't wait Emmett."

"I find that hard to believe Aphrodite." I thought all men panted after Rosalie.

"No really, Emmett didn't come to me, I _hunted_ for him first."

"Literally," Sophia muttered and both she and Alice broke out into laughter.

Rosalie threw a shirt at her, "As I recall Alice _tracked down_ Jasper."

"I did not!"

"Uh huh!"

"Well I always found Alice a little controlling." I said.

"Bella!"

We all began laughing and couldn't stop for the longest time.

I forgot about my worries for a bit.

* * *

Now before you guys write angry reviews about how I should have got them together in this chapter and stuff, hear me out:

I'm a sucker for those romances that have "the best friend to boyfriend" flicks so I just wanted to have a different touch. You'll also find out why Edward did what he did later on. So keep reading

In truth I was thinking about stopping, then one reader just sent me a review that said to finish it all ready and well, I'll do my best emovamp!

review :]

creativemind111


	13. Christmas and Kisses

I can't even apologize enough for not updatin--i understand that you may have already forgotten about this story and are disgusted by my negligence and procrastination--sorry!

* * *

Bella's POV

Did I want more? Yes. Yes I did, I Isabella Marie Swan, who had originally rejected Edward's initial offers, now wanted a relationship to happen. But how? I had little experience with men, well a few boyfriends here and there. I tended to avoid relationships because the majority of the guys who approached me had only sought me for my looks or money.

But edward.

Edward knew everything, my past, my flaws, everything.

And yet, he stuck by me, as a friend, to my discontent. They all had, the Cullens never had judged me because of my background or appearance. I wasn't just 'the Daughter of Renee, the creator of Diorvinee"

I was just Bella Swan. Sarcastic, cynical and a person with a bad fashion sense.

I loved them for that.

I had chosen their gifts very carefully; each had a piece of them, something that reminded me of them. I had slaved away at the mall for that, warding off any male workers and listened to about fifty ladies trying to sell me something.

At last it was Christmas eve, about three quarters of the school had left for the holidays, somewhere warm like Fiji or Cancun. The rest lingered at the school, skiing on the blanketed white snows and shopped at the mall.

For some, they found school more comforting than their homes, some like me, whose parents didn't give them the time of day.

Enough with the sentimental stuff!!!

I had forgotten about one thing that was supposed to happen today. I happened when after the Death Race, this time I came in fourth, thanks to Derek's strategic revenge. Edward was first, Alice second, Derek Third, Me, Sophia and Emmett tied for fifth. Jasper next, and Rosalie last, only because she stopped several times to adjust her hair.

Derek and Jasper led us all to one of the little cabins that was just outside of the school grounds. They had decorated it with a tree and everything; presents already underneath.

We drank too much hot chocolate with Emmett's secret ingredient (rum), I avoided that, and we did other seasonal things, Sophia surprised us all by bribing the cook to giving us a huge gingerbread house. Alice cooked a feast in the home ec room, so we basically had our own little party in the cabin.

It was one of the best Christmases I had ever had.

Around 11:30 we began to open presents.

I had gotten Emmett, Derek and Jasper a the 2010 newest Xbox, along with a fighting game for Emmett, a racing game for Derek and a war game for Jasper.

Emmett cussed so loudly that I thought one of the guards would hear, they all kissed me on the cheek.

"Where the hell did you get this!?" Jasper eyes asked widely, he lifted it gingerly.

"Connections" I smiled.

I gave Rosalie a hand hold mirror; it had beautiful engravings of roses and angels. I noticed that she dropped hers on the slope, it had an engraving on it: "The difference between pretty and beautiful is-pretty is temporal-whereas beautiful is eternal."

She sniffed and hugged me ever so tightly, "Its beautiful Bella."

For Sophia I hgave her a custom made necklace that I had designed during one of the summers of inspiration. It was one of my favorites, when Renee saw it she burst into tears and proclaimed that her daughter had indeed inherited her genius and tried to coax me into starting my own line.

Sophie sucked in her breath and stroked it gingerly, "One of a kind, I save it for my best."

Alice was the hardest, she had meant so much to me; that was the difficulty, it had to be perfect, I decided to give her my best design, it was a friendship bracelet, but unlike the cheap ones that you could easily get at a drug store for a dollar, this one had special engravings and color coordinated crystals. I had fashioned another identical one, for that one day I would actually have a best friend.

I could think of no other occasion.

Alice looked she was about to cry when she saw that I was wearing the exact same one and she just hugged me.

From Derek, Emmet and Jasper, they had all pitched in and gave me custom made basketball shoes, with "Bells" sewn on the back of each shoe. They had fit me perfectly, even the designs and colors had captured my personality perfectly.

They all swore that they chose the colors and design without Alice's help.

Rosalie had given all girls a spa certificate with a date, "All of us together, pampered!" she squealed.

Sophia had given all of the girls paintings of each other in different scenes, apparently she had taken pictures of all of the couples at different moments and painted the exact scene on a canvas.

Like for Emmett it was him and Rosalie on the day during which we all drove to the beach, them walking together, holding hands, in the sunset.

Alice and Jasper's was in the old school library, when Alice had surprised Jasper by hugging him from behind and kissing him on the head; they booked look so happy.

I unwrapped mine, and gasped, it was homecoming, when Edward and I were waltzing, my face was full of joy and Edward's, I couldn't believe it, filled with adoration.

What?

I hadn't noticed; maybe I was too worried about tripping. But we looked amazing, like in a fairy tale, a princes and prince.

I couldn't breathe as I looked to find Edward in the room.

He was nowhere to be found.

Alice laughed; already wearing the bracelet, and thrust a package in my hand I opened it to find the prettiest dress.

"My design," she giggled, "I sent the pattern to France, and they sewed it for me!"

I embraced her, "Thank you." I whispered.

"You can thank me when you wear it to prom."

I pulled back.

"No way! I already went to homecoming!"

She smirked, "And judging from that," she nodded to Sophia's painting, "You had a lot of fun."

----

I rolled my eyes, "Sophia just painted it that way," even though I was sure that I looked that way, as goofy as it was.

"Any way," she changed the subject, "I have one other gift to you, our gift to you from all of us." She handed me a package.

I opened it to find an old blanket, "Geez guys, thanks—" I was yanked by someone, the next thing I knew, I was outside in the freezing cold.

What the hell?!

This was their gift to me? Being locked outside in the cold with nothing but a blanket, great what great friends they were…

That was until I saw a figure in the snow, a figure, naked, with a Adonis, God-like body, holding a Santa hat in front of his crotch.

"Edward—Wha?"

"Merry Christmas Bella."

I then remembered the first death race—Edward had lost, Edward had agreed to stand but naked in the snow with nothing but a Santa, a sight that the others had let me see alone. The others had given me the ultimate Christmas present.

_Thank you. I can die happy now_, I secretly thought.

After a split second of savoring the moment, I ran to him and threw the blanket around him, "Edward! You're freezing cold!" I touched his cheek.

He laughed one short laugh, and hugged me, "So warm me up."

I froze and laughed, "Sure, sure, here let's go under here," I led him under the little pavilion.

"I had to keep my end of the bargain."

"Well, I think Emmett would be very pleased. I started rubbing his arms, hoping to create friction.

"Oh here," he reached inside the hat and pulled out a CD, "My other gift to you."

"Thank you." I breathed.

"It's a CD, of all the songs I composed on the piano. An amateur-like performance if you will, but nice must the same"

I laughed and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks Eddie, I love it."

I moved onto his hands—his whole body seemed to be the temperature of a freezer—and began rubbing them vigorously, "It seems that we're locked out Edward…Sorry."

"I figured, there would be no way that you would condemn yourself to sub-zero temperatures for nothing."

"But while we're out here, Edward, I have a gift for you."

He seemed confused because I had brought nothing but a blanket from outside the cabin.

"Besides this god-sent blanket?"

"Yes." It was time that I took control; I took a deep breath, "Edward, I couldn't think of what to get you this year as a present, I mean, you are one of my best friends." I grinned.

He began to say something, but I put my hand up.

"Please, let me finish. I can't believe that four months ago we were quarrelling, me being the obnoxious rich girl and you the cocky play boy. But I guess that's how much people can change each other." I stood up and walked, with my back to him, but still speaking loudly enough so he could hear me.

"I had been spoiled my whole life, people always being kind to me just for my money. I guess it was a relief that someone was actually rude and mean to me. I think that's why I like you so much. So this Christmas present had to be really special."

"I kept asking myself, what you wanted. Then I remembered, on the first day the only thing you wanted was me. I know that sounds a little conceited…."

I took a deep breath and turned to face him, "So… today… Edward, I am giving myself to you…."

He seems lost for words, his eyes burning with intensity.

I take a step closer to him and touch his cheek, "Merry Christmas Edward. I love you."

There is a moment of silence and then Edward, in a blinding movement, embraces me, so tightly that when he responded, his lips were right beside my ear, "What can I say to that? It completely blows my gift out of the water dear Bella."

This time I am lost for words.

He pulls back to look at me, his hands stroking my cheeks, "You have given me, me, Edward Cullen, former play boy of McAllister Prep, the greatest gift of my life.." he smiles my favorite crooked, exuberant smile.

"So" I whisper, my eyes watering, "You accept?"

"How can anyone say no to that?" he whispers in response.

He then kissed me with enough passion to melt away the now.

I stand correct: this _is_ the best Christmas of my life.

And I didn't even notice that Edward was naked.

* * *

I may end the series there, I mean you already know what's going to happen, Bella finds out that Edward's vampire and Jacob is a werewolf, its kind of a cliche dont' you think? YOu tell me Review

I am so sorry for not updating

creativemind111


	14. New Years and New surprises

Third Person's POV

"She _will _do it!" Alice squealed, and jumped all over the paper wrapping littered room. The whole room breathed a sigh of relief. They had just locked Bella out a second ago, the rest was entirely up to her now.

"Really Alice, you can't keep your premonitions to yourself all the time, it really it irritating," Rosalie collapsed on the sofa. Emmett came over an gingerly lifted her head to place it on his lap as he sat down, "Hair Emmett," she warned.

"Eternal beauty darling," he grinned.

"So, I suspect that she's leading him to the pavilion now?" Derek grinned.

"And then, she'll try to keep him warm in that sub-zero degree weather," Sofia smiles, "She'll hug him, he'll then give her his present-the present that he had been working weeks on!"

"Then she'll make a wonder speech down memory lane..." Jasper closed his book.

"AND THEN SHE'LL CONFESS!" Alice finally collapses, finally at a stand still, "Magical. I have to give Bella props for making up such a wonderful introduction on the spot. The poor girl must be freezing to death out there. "

"Carlisle and Esme will be pleased with this..."Rosalie smiles, eyes closed.

"Will they though?" Jasper frowns.

"What are you talking about Jazz? They've been wanting to get Edward a mate for decades!" Emmett booms.

"Jazzy does have a point though, their relationship is going to be risky."

Alice stops giggling for a second, "You musn't lose faith in your brother you two. Edward has greate self-control and he knows his limits. He can handle it."

"Oh I have full confidence for our little Eddy," Derek shrugs, "The risky part is keeping this," he gestures to his fangs, "A secret. We are preetty good with our self control, but with Bella around, probably even more often than before, which was a lot, it is only a matter of time before we slip up..."

They all look at Emmett.

"What the f- Hey!" Emmet protests.

"True, manipulation," Rosalie gestures to Sophia, "doesn't work on her, if we tell her..." Rosalie begins clearing the mess, "it will be out of our control."

"There _is_ another option though," Jasper gravely answers.

There's a moment of silence.

"Let's not talk about that on Chirstmas," Sophia whispers. They barely notice the door open.

"WE'RE BAAAACK!" two voices cheefully ring. Edward takes a split second to read the thoughts behind the cheerful angelic faces and then frowns before returning to his former cheerful disposition.

* * *

Bella POV

I was almost certain that I had dreamed all that up. But the moment Edward touched my hand at school this morning, any doubt was washed away.

"Hello, Beautiful." he grins, kissing me on the cheek. I permit myself a small giggle before focusing on the rest of the student body-stunned, just like four months ago. They were use to the friendly hugs and the short kiss on the cheek. But-

Not the hand.

Never the hand.

I blush scarlet red, Edward's lips return to my cheeks again for another peck, "Mmm, I love it when you blush like that." I become redder.

"Swan!" a familiar cocky voice rings out.

"Hey Mike," I respond without looking.

"Hey, uh Swan, do you wanna shoot some hoops after class today? Indoor court? Coffee on me after ward!" his voice cracks at the end.

"Sorry Newton, I think she'll be busy after school," Edward smirks as we walk away.

Less than a Week Later

"Bella! Ready to go?" Alice squeals.

I tie the last string on my boot, "Ready. So tell me again, what are we doing?"

"A picnic."

"Um, Alice, its in the middle of the winter. I still have economics homework."

"So? No snow, bundled up, the perfect day for a picnic. Complete with hot chocolate, warm apple cider and Taboo. Besides, we have a winter break, you'll have the rest of the time to finish off your homework."

"Yeah, Bella, who does homework on New Years?" Sophia grins, "Rather than watching the ball drop on New York, we are going to have our own little celebration. Cullen style."

We meet the others in the school garage, they are already waiting for us in a huge Hummer, god knows how many cars they have.

"Heyyy Bells!" Emmett roars.

Edward gives me his common greeting-a kiss on the cheek. Ever since Edward and I kissed during Christmas, Edward never once kissed me on the lips. I tried to now let it bother me too much. Perhaps he wanted to take it slow.

With Rosalie's skilled maneuvering we reached the meadow in half an hour, some already had been there to set up a picnic area with lights and decorations. It looked like it came right out of a Martha Stewart catalogue.

Cullen Style, of course.

"This, is a picnic?" I managed to get out.

"That and more," Alice grinned, "The boys will start the barbecue while we shall start brewing some cider and heat the hot chocolate."

"Um, how?" no plugs or electricity.

"A fire of course."

The one thing they decide to go conventional with.

A few hours later, around twilight judging by the slight part of the clouds, we have already finished dinner and started lighting firecrackers. Legally? I can make not promises.

It was a magical moment, the sky got darker and darker until the last peak of light disappeared and we were left with the mysterious, colorful fluorescent lights. The night was filled with the sounds of our laughter, Emmett's boom the loudest, and the calls of the creatures of the night. The boys, except Edward began monkeying around, I forget specifically what because I slowly began to doze off in Edward's arms.

Magical.

The shatter of glass jerked me awake. The Cullens seemed to freeze in their places as they all looked at a central point in the forest. Edward's arms formed a hard shell of protectiong around me as he began to slowly edge me toward the car. The only lights, the decorative ones hanging ton the tree made out a group of six people, who were trudging out onto the meadow.

"Bella!" one of them recognized me, "I thought I smelled you somewhere...Along with," he spit, "These people."

"Jacob." Edward's voice, an unfamiliar tone which rivaled the temperature of ice cut through the air, "Back off."

"Ohhohohohoho loooook, guys, pretty boy Cullen and Bellllaaaa are an item," he slurred. He was drunk. The glass that had shattered before had been thrown at one of the Cullens, its remains were near Jasper, who stood still. Because his back was toward me, I could not see his face, but based on his demeanor, the term 'angry' was an understatement.

Five other Wolverines, the ones I had seen at the bar sauntered onto the field. They too were intoxicated with way too much to drink. They began jeering and calling at the Cullens.

"Icy cold eyes. Stinging smelly Cullens!"

"Friggin statues!"

"Emmett, " Edward's voice was hushed, "Emmett, ignore it, not here, not with-" his voice cut off. Another bottle was thrown, this time at Alice, Jasper was suddenly there as he snatched it away, crushing it with his bare hands.

"what's the matter Cullen? Hahahaha"

"Beat it wolf!" Jasper growls,"This is our territory."

"Not for long it isn't." one of them growled back.

"Bella, I need to get you in the car, now." Edward begins to open the door.

Jacob, angry for some reason closes the gap between him and the Cullens, "That's right! Hide it from her! Keep the truth hidden, you stupid leeches knew that this was going to happen sooner or later!"

"Shut up Jacob! You're drunk right now!" I tried to yell, but my teeth chattered so much that it was lost in the wind.

Jacob stupidly moves forward, "What was that? Shvveetheart!" He come closer and even closer. The Cullens move themselves into a familiar formation to form a wall between me and Jacob.

"Is that challenge? Bloodsuckers?"

Bloodsuckers?

"WE'LL TAKE YOU ON ANY DAY!" Jacob roars and then-

I knew this was all a dream, I just knew it, everything, Edward and me, today, the magic. No wonder things seemed a little clouded, I must've just dozed off and dreamed. Because at that moment, Jacob Black and his whole pose-

Morphed into wolves.

I expected the Cullens to run away, screaming like i would have done if Edward had not been there to keep me in check.

Even worse.

The crouched into defensive pose and bared their fangs.

Their fangs.

Fangs.

* * *

Um, there was quite a delay...yeah. Haha Comment!


End file.
